Not The End
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: Oneshot. It wasn't the end. She realized that much. Mentions of NaruSaku SasuSaku SasuIno InoChou.


My first ever one-shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life.

It's funny how it can be just a simple word, but the meaning too deep to explain.

You don't know what will happen, and never will.

No one knew that the Yondaime, the greatest Hokage, would die at such a young age. No one knew that Uchiha Itachi, the best of the best of his generation, would massacre his entire clan.

Sasuke left the village, betrayed it, chose power rather than a life with Naruto, Kakashi, and _her_.

But finally… Naruto had kept the promise she knew he would never, 'til his death, let go of.

Naruto brought Sasuke back. Both of them battered and bruised, hardly able to walk and stay conscious.

No, Itachi wasn't dead. And Orochimaru was still alive and well. But somehow Naruto was able to keep his promise, solely because it was for her.

It came to surprise Sasuke that she had made it to jounin, to ANBU, and even became a medic. It actually surprised everyone before, too. It was because she had always been and was thought to be forever weak.

But the surprises didn't stop there.

Sasuke chose Ino over her, and she chose Naruto over him. It was totally unexpected and almost extremely unusual to be a reality, but it was.

It had been 3 months since Tsunade had passed on the title of Hokage to Uzumaki Naruto. But sadly, that was only how long he was to be Konoha's leader.

Naruto died. Uchiha Itachi once again proved that he could do anything. He never gave warning, arriving in a blur. In lightning speed, he performed hand seals that extracted the Kyuubi from its container.

Itachi was terrifying, he knew it very well, and he wanted everyone to know it. Defeating Naruto made him more frightening than he already was.

Sasuke, still not letting go of his ambition, hunted his brother before he could escape from Konoha.

He had long awaited with almost his whole life for this moment, but finally, it was done. He got his revenge, with the cost of his own dear life.

He spoke his dying words to the girl he loved. His head on her lap, her hand caressing his face, and the other holding one of his bloodstained ones.

"I finally killed him." he said in a weak whisper. "I have finally avenged my family… and Naruto." He stopped for a moment, coughing out blood. He tried continuing, gasping for air, only letting out more blood. He never told her before. He had to tell her now before it's too late.

Uchiha Sasuke's last surprise to her was his tears. Never had she, nor anyone she knew had seen the Uchiha cry.

"I… I l-love.. you…"

The female closed his ever emotionless eyes, watching his lifeless, tear-stained face.

The rustling of bushes and light footsteps sounded, and the female only stood up from her sitting position. She knew who it was, and knew that the person heard everything the Uchiha said.

The newly arrived person came out behind the bushes and trees and spoke. "I knew it. He never loved me. I had always known, Sakura."

The said person chose this to be the time to turn around, meeting the face with eyes of blue & with hair the color of the sun. She was reminded of Naruto, the father of her year old son, and her supposed soon-to-be husband.

Sakura continued listening to Ino, who started welling up tears. "Why didn't you tell me? You also knew, didn't you?"

"Because you loved him." Sakura finally spoke, surprising the blonde with her answer. "And because I knew that he did care about you."

"But not love." Ino stated.

Only silence occurred for a few moments, tense air surrounding them slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ino" Sakura whispered. "I know. I'm sorry too." The blond smiled a bit, wiping her tears away.

"Chouji has been waiting for you, you know?" Sakura stated out of the blue.

Ino chuckled lightly. "I guess I've kept him waiting for a while." She looked at her emerald- eyed best friend. "Do you think ,after all this time, he'll still give me a chance?"

"How 'bout you go and find out, Ino-pig?"

"I guess you're right for once, forehead-girl."

They smiled at each other, but never managing to be completely happy from the deaths that had just occurred.

**The romance of Sasuke and Ino was, as said before, too unlikely to be real. In the end, it was unreal.**

**In a month's time, Naruto & Sakura were supposed to get married. In the end, it was never going to happen.**

**There was supposed to be a happy ending, but in the end, there was a disaster.**

Sakura glanced back at the limp form of Itachi, then to Sasuke, unconsciously lifting a hand to her stomach. Ino noticed and never needed to ask any questions except "How long…?"

"2 months." Replied Sakura. "Did Naruto know?" Ino asked concerned.

"You're the first one."

**In the end, she realized though, it wasn't the end after all.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Sakura and Naruto were supposed to get married in one month's time, but they have a 1 year old son. And then we, or rather you, found out that Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's child.

If there are anymore questions please ask me whether by your reviews or private message. If you don't have an account but have questions, give me your email address or I'll just post the answer in my profile, okay?

I didn't look over this so there might be some mistakes. And I don't like how this turned out. I may revise this later.

I'm also going to write a sequel, I think. Tell me in your review or message me if you want a sequel. But I'm probably going to write one anyway. I've thought it would be a one-shot about the birth of her children.

And if any of you have any ideas, please tell so I may add it in the sequel, or write it in another story that will be a continuation of this.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Okay. This is the corrected one. Sorry if there are still mistakes! Bye bye!**


End file.
